


A Gumwad And A Vampire King (Adventure Time)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story partly by co-writer Drawer of Art GG. A Bubba Gumball and Marshall Lee fanfic. OVER TWO THOUSAND HITS. Two royals fall in love. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gumwad And A Vampire King (Adventure Time)

Gumball POV:  
Ever since Fionna has started dating that flame prince my feelings for her have resurfaced. I will admit Im jealous of him. She spends all her time with him and not with me. Today I'll tell her, I'll tell her how I really feel, and then maybe she will dump the flame prince and go out with me. Maybe. Hopefully. A guy can dream.  
I am having Lord Monochromicorn take me to Fionna tree house. I hop off of him.  
"Go ahead and go back to the candy kingdom. I'll be here for a while, so I'll just walk back."  
Lord Monochromicorn tapped his hoof on the ground and left. I knock on the door of the tree house. A very surprised Fionna answered the door.  
"Gumball! What are you doing here?" she asks.  
"Just wanna hang out." I reply kicking the dirt at my feet up.  
"Oh umm, why don't you come in." Fionna says stepping aside. I walk into the tree house and looked around.  
"Ok spill it." She said coming up behind me.   
I looked up at her in surprise. I could feel myself blushing.  
"W-wha-what?" I ask trying to hide my stutter.  
No such luck on that one.  
"Normally you give me and Cake some warning before dropping by for a visit so Im guessin that whatever's up must be pretty urgent and important." She purses her lips, "Well, why are you here, whats up?"  
I bow my head.  
"I want to tell you something" I say quietly.   
Fionna walks over to me and takes my hands.  
"I'm you friend you can tell me anything."  
"I-I-I" I stuttered. "I still love you!"  
Fionna did not respond. Im looking away from her, I can't believe that I just told her. I glance back at her.  
"Oh Gumball." She sighs putting a hand to my cheek.   
It worked, I did it. Wait, she looks kinda sad. Oh glob thats the look of pitty. No. No. Abort. How do I abort? Is there a way to go back in time so that I can tell myself to not do this?  
"I'm with the flame prince now. Plus he's my age." I can feel my heart shatter.  
Tears brim my eyes.  
"Don't cry." She says wiping away my tears.   
She's gotten so big in the past few years. So grown up. Where does the time go?  
"We still can be friends." She smiles giving me a kiss on the cheek, "You'll find someone better."  
"I don't want someone better! I WANT YOU!" I say before I start running out of the house.  
"Gumball!"   
I don't turn around, I won't stop, and I just run. Why do I have to have feelings for her? I slow down and come to a stop. Take a seat on a bear by rock I have myself a good cry. I hear thunder and look up. Dark clouds are rolling in.  
"Damn." I whisper quietly to myself.   
Most of the time I don't swear but right now I fell like I need to. I run to find cover. I am starting to feel tiny raindrops. Looking ahead I spot a cave. I run for cover, the rain and thunder really let loose once I am safelt out of the open. Must be luck. Or a curse since it started raining in the first place.  
"I'll have to wait the night here." I groan to myself.   
I look around the cave. After a moment my eyes adjust. I can see a silhouette of, is that a house in the cave? Odd. I head for the house. Trying to shake the water off is a pointless action. Im soaked.   
While knocking on the door I hope someone is home. I wait and wait but no one answers. I sigh and start to walk away when the door opens up. I turn and see a terrible sight. Marshall Lee. All he is wearing is a pair of pajama bottoms.  
"Marshall! What are you doing here?" I ask surprised.  
"I live here, what are you doing here is the more important question." He grumbles, "And you woke me up from my sleep."  
"Sorry." I say only half meaning it, "I was looking for a place to stay the night since it's raining and I can't get back to the castle, but I'd rather sleep in the cave."  
"Jeez I wasn't even offering. Bad attitude, whats up with you? You seem to hate me more the usual bubba"  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Fine." We stand there for a moment.  
Just lingering in the doorway. It is all very awkward.  
"Just come in." Marshall says going back in side.   
I sigh knowing it is a better to go in than to stay out in the cave. I walk inside and the door shut behind me.  
"So what should I do with you?" Marshall asked with a grin on his face.  
"Give me a place to sleep." I said calmly.   
Honestly he can be so weird. Marshall's smile grew larger.  
"Is that it? You're no fun." He says flying past me, "So why are you all the way out here?"  
He grabs a shirt off of the floor.  
"I came to see Fionna" Do not cry, don't do it.  
"Is that it?" he pries.   
Why does he always want to know what I'm doing? I don't answer.  
"So there was another reason." He grabs his axe and plays a few notes. Show off. I feel angry and sad. Pissed at him for prying and sad because of Fionna.  
"Are you going to tell me what it is?" He looks over at me just waiting.  
I don't want to tell him but I already said there was another reason. Shit.  
"Why would I tell you?" I pout at Marshall.  
"Drama King much?" he says invading my personal space.  
"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" I shout at Marshall no longer able to hold back the tears.   
I sink to the floor and curl up sobbing. I hear Marshall set down his guitar. I look up to see him sitting across from me. I wipe away my tears as quickly as I can.  
"Sorry." I mumble.  
"For what? Being a cry baby?" he smirks.  
I look away.  
"So what happened?"  
I decide just to tell him. What do I have to loose. In this situation theres nothing I have to gamble.  
"I confessed my love for Fionna to her. She still loves the flame prince. I just want... I want her but even if she did want me back I have no idea how well any of this would work. Im so damn lonely. And I know I can be difficult but... she would have been perfect to be my Queen. She's funny, cute, honest, caring. And she has saved the land of Aaa many times. I just want to love her but, she doesn't love me." Tears start coming back again.  
I hear Marshall get up and walk away.  
"Where are you going? "I ask confused.   
Marshall's hands curl into tight fists.  
"You don't notice a damn thing do you... maybe theres a better match out there for you."  
"Like who?" I ask, "If there was someone else they should have done a better job at making themselves obvious."  
"Maybe they did and you didn't notice cause your all concerned with is fucking Fionna." He shot back.  
"Well then if your so certain then who? Who Marshall?" Im on my feet now, I take a real seat on the couch.  
"Doesn't matter, there's blankets in the closet there and you can sleep on the couch. I'm going out." he says while grabbing his shoes.  
Marshall's fast and is out the door before I know it.  
"Marshall?" I whisper after him.  
Xxx  
Gumball:  
It is past five am when Marshall Lee comes home. Laying in just my pants and socks I was curl up under a few old blankets. When he walks in I can smell the stringing scent of alcohol. He is drunk. Two steps in the door and he is down. Snoring on floor. Mumbling my name in his sleep. What the glob... it hits me. Him. He. Marshall. Marshall Lee. He loves me?  
After a while I drift back off. Waking later in the day to an empty room. Stuffing the covers aside I kick my legs out and stand. Marshall walks by the window in kitchen. I can see him smirking. I slide out of bed and quietly join him, hopefully for breakfast. As I round the conner into the kitchen I am shocked.   
I come face to face with a half naked Marshall. He only has on shorts. They are tight. His undergarments waist band is showing. Oh glob. I never have though about it before. But the idea of sexuality. My own sexuality. I had never given it true thought before. But the fact that I have a vampire, the king of them, standing before me.  
His bare chest. Pushing its way up an down softly. His eyes looking at me. Through me. I can't believe what is happening.  
"Sleep well Gumwad?" He smirks.  
"What did I tell you about calling me names!" I put my foot down and huff.  
"You said not to call you Bubba." A grin parts his lips, showing off his fangs.  
"Shut up!" My cheeks are burning hot at the sound of my name.  
Dear glob why did my name have to be so... so... funny. I never minded it until I figured out that people find it funny. Why is it funny?  
"What?" He chuckls, "Why is it such a big deal?"  
My cheeks are an inferno now.  
"Oh an Bubba... nice nipples. Hot pink. I like it." His brows wiggle.  
I covered my chest with my arms. Oh dear god. I am just as nude as he is.  
"Oh come on Bub, no need to cover those pink beauties up."  
"Marshall Lee! I demand that you stop talking about my body in such a way!" I cry out.  
Then it happened. He leaned in. And just when I think he is going to kiss me. I feel his hand clasp my cheeks, squishing my pink, gummy face around.  
Xxx  
"Look I said I was sorry. Just let it go." Marshall is laying back on the sofa in his room.  
Flipping through the TV's channels. His thumb hits the up button over and over. Nothing good on.  
"That was not funny Marshall." I say standing with my hands on my hips.  
"Was kinda funny." The king snorts.  
"How was that funny? Please Marshall, prey tell, how is scaring me so damn funny?"  
"Scared? You seemed more embarrassed gummy." Marhsall set the remote down.  
"Yes I though you might bite me." I stand in a dignified manor with my chest sticking out.  
"You know... you know what I think gummy-bear boy?" The vampire floats upright before me.  
We stay there looking into each others eyes for about sixty seconds before words are spoken.  
"What?" I ask sternly.  
"I think that because Fionna turned you down, your just feeling sensitive and are all butt-hurt that I didn't kiss you." Marshall smirks at me.  
"GLOB MARSHALL. Just... GOB STOPPERS!" I shout, "Not everything is about you!"  
"Oh really?" Marshall raises a brow, intrigued now.  
"I need to be away from you. To calm down. May I have use of your bathroom?" I say trying to regain even the smallest amount of composure.  
"Behind you pinky." The floater points past me.  
"Thank you." I frown and lock the door to the restroom behind myself.  
I run a bath and sink into the warm water. My skin becomes something soft and slick. Kind of like kneaded dough. Laying in the bubbly water I notice some candles melting off to the side of tub. Smiling at the thought of the vampire taking a romantic bath alone. Noticing the lighter on the counter I get up and grab it. I light the candles and set it back. It is quite nice to just lay in the warm water. My mind drifts. At some point my hand wiggles down between my thighs. And before I know it my hands are stroking my member.  
Xxx  
Overview:  
Marshall is laying back on his bed, tuning his axe. The bass's strings give off a light sound. His fangs pop out of his mouth as he smirks. He stops. What is that sound coming from the bathroom? Could it be...? No. no way that the esteemed prince Gumball would be doing such a thing. In someone else's bath no less.  
"Gumwad what the hell are you doing in there man?" Marshall Lee calls as he floats over to the door.  
Interested he throws the door open. His eyes widen as he sees a nude pink man sitting in his bath tub, suds all over, his pink hairless leg slung over the side, his head back, and both hands thrusted under the waters surface down between his royal legs. Gumball was... was... masterb-  
"Marshall!" He quickly hides his body in the tub, "Have you not ever heard of knocking?! I mean really for the love of glob I am having a privet moment!"  
"Bubba. Are you finally going through puberty?" Marshall smirks.  
His black brow shoot up on his grey face. Oh how he loved teasing the candy prince.  
"I have already gone through that stage of life so would you please kindly leave the room, I am not decent." Gumball's face is turning red.  
Marshall can feel heat in his cheeks as well. Flooding in. Reflecting the pink boy's face.  
"I'm gonna drink the red... from your pretty pink face..." Marshall floats back and begins to sing these words.  
"Marshall, please get out. Now." Gumball's face is pure red.  
The candy prince is confused and embarrassed beyond belief. What the glob is Marshall playing at? Telling him that he would drink the red from his face. He must be playing games as usual. That vampire. Who did he think he was? Really.  
Well he isn't going to take that from the king of vampires. Gumball lifts himself from the tub and snatches up a nearby towel. Bubba steps out of the tub and picks up his pants and slides them on. Shit where did he leave his shirt. He pushes past Marshall. It must be on the couch. He dashes down stairs. Bubba throws on his cloths and is out the door.  
Xxx  
Gumball POV:  
"Marshall can be a butt head." I scowl.  
Lord Monochromeacorn relaxes, nibbling out of his feed bag as we sit out in the garden.  
"He just... is such a child sometimes." I huffed.  
I can't stop thinking of him. Of Marshall. Am I really sexually attracted to Marshall Lee the vampire king and the hire to the Nightosphere. Oh glob.  
Just gumdrops to it all.  
Xxx  
"You may as well just give it up Bubba Boy." Marshall is floating over my bed.  
It had scares the gumdrops out of me when I hear his voice.  
"You just... You don't..." Dammit I can't think with him staring at me.  
"Let me ask you this. If I was to ask if we could start over. All over. Would you give me a chance if I promised to treat you like the big pink dork that you are?" Marshall's sweet talk is a bit sour.  
"No." My answer is quick and short, "But... I am willing to... give you a chance."  
Marshall drops to the floor. Odd. He normally stays off his feet. Marshall Lee walks up to me and sets his hand on my cheek.  
"Bubba, just get in bed with me you dork." He presses his lips into mine.  
Overview:  
Only one of the prince's heads was working that night. And it wasn't the on his shoulders. With all his feelings for Marshall surfacing the ones for Fiona seemed to take a back seat in his mind. He was happy. Even with how complicated everything still was.


End file.
